Save Me From Myself
by CityofClaceAndFourtris
Summary: Clary is a seventeen year old girl. She's just barely five feet and weighs less than 110 pounds, but too her it feels like 1100. She knows she'll never be loved. In her mind she's to fat, or too ugly to be loved. So she turns to Anorexia. She never realizes her chance at being saved is right in front of her the whole time.


_Hey** guys so this is a new story you all voted on! I really hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

I stepped off my scale. That plastic machine that haunts me day and night.100 pounds.I finally made my goal. I felt so empty. I was dying to eat something. I would kill to eat some food. But, ana says no.

God, you're pathetic

I pulled off my shirt and gasp. My ribs are showing along with my hip bones. Mom knocks and I throw a towel over my disgusting body.

"I told you give me a minute Mom. I will be down to the L in a minute let me get on the dress you wanted me to wear." Jocelyn nodded. Oh, by the way my name is Clary. My moms footsteps traveled away and I put on the black dress she bought me like 2 months ago. It was now baggy but I quickly pin it back so it is figure fitting, as I first received it.

I walk downstairs and immediately see a blonde boy staring at me. He thinks I am ugly and fat. I put my arm around my ribs and stomach area. Next, I notice a black-haired girl who smiles intently. The my eyes scan the black-haired boy who was reasonably muscular.

"Clary, This is Jace, Isabelle, and Alec. My mom smiles, coming out of the kitchen. I looked down at the good on the table. Was it already dinner time? The boy is fiddling with some black braclets. Does he cut? Is he like me? My hopes fade just as fast as they come.

"M-mom, I really am not feeling well." I say.

"Eat a little then you can go upstairs and rest and then I will send someone up to check on you, sweetie."

I eat 3 small bites. This was so disgusting. How can they be shoving it in there faces like that? It's so nasty. Then I run upstairs I cannot eat another bite. I am already too uncomfortable. I got to take a steaming shower. I turn on the water and jump in.

Once, I am done I make my way to my room, where I turn on some music and begin to excercise.

_120_

_121_

_122_

_123_

_You're such a worthless little girl,Clary_

Around eight, there is a knock on my door. I sit up and make my way to the door. Jace stands there with the most beautiful smile ever.

" Hey, Clary. Can I come in?' He asks me and I nod. He sits on my bed and I kind of sit awkwardly with my legs crossed on the other side.

"I love this song." He says as 'Can you Fell My Heart' by Bring Me To The Horizon comes on. Jace flicks his hair away from his eyes. "You are alot more quiet in person.

"What? " I ask.

"We go to the same school, Clary." I had him my cell phone.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Put in your number, way we can talk. Send yourself a text so you know it's me. " I say with a small, yet real, smile.

"You are always so loud in school with Simon. " I nodd but don't bother explaining myself.

_Pathetic_

_he wouldn't want your number_

_Fat ass stop trying._

I'm on the verge of crying. Just when I was about to let the tears fall, Isabelle calls Jace to go home, that there mother wants to take them out bowling. As soon as he leaves I open my laptop and log on to the pro-ana sites and thinspo tabs. I couldn't stop thinking about Jace's braclets.

"I cannot spend another night in this home

I close my eyes and take a breath real slow

The consequence is if I leave I'm alone

But what's the difference when you beg for love?

I run through glass in the street

Kerosene hearts carry the name that my father gave me

And take the face of the wolf

'Cause this is a wasteland, my only retreat

With heaven above you, there's hell over me"

My phone plays, Pierce the Veils, 'Hell Above'. I pick it up to a New Message.

From: | Jace|

Hey, Clary. I know you have a secret. I know what it is.

Then the panic sets in.

* * *

_**There's the first chapter! Do you guys like it? Any suggestions.**_

_**Do you want me to continue the story?**_

_**Also If so I will be updating this and the Broken Warrior :) **_

_**Review xx**_


End file.
